Where Cyclone?
by YurikaCyclone
Summary: 'Eh,, apa dia sedang melihat seorang pria bertopi merah hitam itu' . . 'ah! Yang benar saja' Gumam gempa . . "tampan sekali iris merah itu,,"Puji taufan sesambil menatap dalam dalam si pria beriris merah . . "TA-TAUFAN! Sudah tutup matamu!"Ucap gempa sesambil menutup mata taufan dengan tangannya. . . "Huh,ada apa gem? Kenapa harus ditutup?"Tanya taufan dengan keadaan mata yang tert
1. Sekolah Baru Temen Baru

Chap 1.

.

-Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy ©Animonsta Studios Story By me -

.  
Genre : Friendship/Romance *maybe.

.  
HaliXTaufan,AirXApi,GempaXFang.

.  
-Warning: YAOI!,OOC,Typo(maybe),Alur Hancur,Kecepetan,Ga masuk akal,And No robot Or Alien! -

Dont Like Yaoi? Dont Read!

NO JUDGE!

Happy Reading^^

.

Suatu Hari Di Sekolah Di Dekat Pulau Rintis Atau Tepat nya di Pulau Rintis. Sekolah Yang Baru Saja Di Bangun Dengan Bangunan nan megah dan indah , sekolah yang tidak memiliki riwayat history, Sekolah yang Baru,Memiliki Vasilitas yang canggih dan Yang Paling Penting sekolah ini Memiliki akreditasi A,Walau pun masih sekolah ini Sebenarnya Telah Menerima banyak murid baru dari jauh hari,tetapi baru hari inilah sekolah ini dimulai..

.  
'TAP TAP TAP' Suara Ketukan kecil dari sepatu Biru Aqua ini menyentuh Lantai Koridor sekolah yang Sangat megah.

'Huu,,yeah akhir nya sekolah juga'gumamnya dalam hati sesambil menyusuri koridor.

.

Ia pun memandangi langit langit Sekolah dengan kepala mendoga ke atas sambil berjalan,dan tak lupa juga bergumam.  
'Sangat indah!'Gumamnya Lagi dalam hati, dan saking asik nya memandang langit langit sekolah dengan tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

BRUKK!

"Tch.. aw!" Decah Seorang Pria Yang di tabrak nya.

Pria yang menabrak nya pun panik "Ah,maaf kan aku,maafkan"Ucap Nya sambil berdiri .

Pria Yang di tabraknya tadi pun menatap Nya Dalam Dalam.

"Kumohon maafkan aku,aku tidak sengaja."Ucapnya sambil membungkuk kan tubuh

.  
Pria itu pun menangkap punggung nya cepat dan menatap nya dalam dalam.

.  
"Tidak apa apa,aku tahu kau tidak sengaja,jadi berhentilah membungkuk kan badan"Ucap nya dengan nada tenang.

.  
Ia Pun memberhentikan tindakan bungkuk badannya tadi,dan memandang pria yang ia tabrak "ah iya terima kasih"

.  
pria itu pun menyunggingkan senyum nya dan kemudian pergi.

"Heiii!"Pekik nya.

.  
Pria itu pun menoleh ke arah sang suara.

.  
"Siapa namamu?"Pekiknya lagi.

.  
"Gempa"Jawab nya pelan.

.  
Pria yang memekik tadi pun mengernyit kan dahinya.

"Gempa?"

.  
Pria yang bernama gempa pun mengangguk kan kepala.

.  
"Ya"

.  
"Hoo,kalau begitu,, aku taufan!"Pekik Pria ini sambil menyebutkan namanya.

.  
"Ooh taufan,hei taufan! Mari kesini!"Ucap Pria yang sering disapa Gempa.

.  
Taufan pun mengernyitkan dahinya "Buat apa?"Tanya nya.

.  
Gempa pun memandang taufan malas "kau tidak mau masuk ke kelas? Atau mencari kelas?"Ucap Gempa.

.  
Taufan pun nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu "A-ah hehe"

.  
"Ayo cepatlah!"Ucap Gempa sambil menarik Tangan Taufan.

.  
"E-eh, iya" Ucap Taufan sambil mengikuti alur seretan gempa(?)

.

Bagus,Hari Pertama aku sekolah,oh atau lebih tepat nya Hari pertama aku memijakan kaki ku di sekolah yang indah ini ,Aku telah mendapatkan teman baru! 'Horeee!'Gumamnya senang dalam hati,Teman baru nya ini kelihatan sangat baik dan cara dia berbicara juga ramah, so its the real my friend.

.

"Berhenti"Ucap Gempa tiba tiba.

.  
Taufan pun menghentikan langkah nya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang menarik perhatian mu?"Tanya Taufan dengan innocent nya.

.  
Gempa pun menatap taufan sebentar "ya! Ruang kelas,Coba kau periksa dulu di kelas ini apa ada nama mu atau tidak"Ucap gempa sambil menarik tangan halus taufan mengarah ke ruang kelas.

.  
"Biar aku periksa dulu,Nama lengkap mu siapa?"Tambah Gempa.

.  
"U-m,Bo-Boi-Boy,,"

.  
"Taufan"Ucapnya dengan terbata bata.

.  
Gempa memandang taufan sebentar "BoBoiBoy Taufan?"Tanya Gempa sambil menaiki alisnya.

.  
Taufan pun menjawab nya dengan angguk kan.

.  
"Sebentar,,"

.  
"Ada Apa?" Tanya taufan innocent

.  
"Nama mu BoBoiBoy Taufan?"Tanya Gempa.

.  
"A'ah iya"Ucap Taufan.

.  
Gempa pun ber "hmmm" ria.

.  
"Emang kenapa? A-apa namaku aneh?"Tanya Taufan.

.  
"Um tidak tidak,tidak aneh"ucap gempa menggeleng cepat.

.  
"Ohh"Jawab Taufan Singkat Padat Jelas!

.  
"Hmm,Sebenernya nama ku juga sama seperti mu?"Timpal Gempa.

.  
"Hah sama? Emang sama apanya? Namamu kan Gempa dan aku Taufan Itu kan beda"Ucap Taufan Cepat .

.  
Gempa hanya memandang taufan malas dan kembali menarik perhatian nya ke arah papan nama(?)

.  
"Um,maaf ,Sama? maksud mu apa yang sama?"Tanya Taufan.

.  
Gempa hanya menggeleng pelan "Tidak ada,ayo masuk. Nama kita ada disini"ucap gempa sambil memasuki kelas dan mendahului taufan.

.  
"Oh,Baik"Ucap Taufan Sambil memasuki kelas dan menyusul temannya yang sudah mendahului nya lebih dulu darinya.

.

Taufan Pun berdiri mematung di depan kelas ia sambil memandang Seluruh rangka kelas(?) Lebih tepat nya tempat duduk.

.  
"Bagus,aku mau duduk dimana?"Gumam taufan dalam hati sambil mengamati tempat duduk satu persatu.

.  
Tiba Tiba Ada seorang pria memasuki ruangan dengan Berlari dan menabrak taufan yang sedang mengamati tempat duduk yang layak untuknya.

.  
BRUKK!

Bagus ini Karma ,karma tadi pagi, karma aku menabrak teman baru yaitu Gempa,dan sekarang aku yang ditabrak orang ,Karma Macam apa ini-"

.  
Tanpa ada Kata kata maaf yang terucap dari mulut Pria itu , kini dia hanya berlalu saja.

.  
"Hei!"Pekik Taufan kesal sambil Berdiri dan menepuk nepuk Celana nya.

.  
Pria itu pun menoleh dengam seringaian gaje "Hah ada apa?"Ucap nya dengan Innocent Face.

.  
Taufan memandang pria yang menabrak nya tadi dengan kesal "kau menabrak ku!" Gerutu taufan kesal.

.  
Pria itu pun membalas ucapan Taufan dengan "Ooh" Ria.

.  
"Hanya Ohh!"Ucap Taufan mendengus kesal.

.  
Pria itu pun menatap taufan yang mulai terbakar(?)

.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Apa aku menabrak mu?"Tanya nya dengan seribu muka innocent.

.  
BAGUS! Kali ini aku ditabrak dengan orang yang sangat pelupa,dan ku rasa Yanh menabrak ku ini adalah Pria Gila yang tingkat memori ingatannya telah hilang 50GB!

.  
"Kau pura pura tidak ingat? Aku akan memukul mu!"Ucap taufan yang mulai mengepal tangan nya namun di hentikan gempa.

"Hei! Cukup! Ini hari pertama sekolah! Ah! Kau memalukan!"Ucap gempa Kesal.

.  
Taufan pun menundukan kepalanya "Maafkan aku,em ,maaf ya"Ucap Taufan Sambil Berbicara Kepada Pria yang Menabraknya.

.  
Pria yang mendengarnya pun menjadi Kikuk "Maaf buat apa? Bukannya aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu? Aku sudah menabrak mu, maaf ya"Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepala.

.  
Taufan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa namamu?"

.  
"Uh? Aku?"

.  
"Iya kamu"

.  
"A-aku..."

.  
TBC. *Natap hasil FF sambil pundung* naskah apa ini-" aaah sudahlah. Tinggal kan revieew ya~~


	2. Iris Merah Itu

.

.  
"Siapa namamu?"

.  
"Uh? Aku?"

.  
"Iya kamu"

.  
"A-aku..."

.

.

"Hmm?"

.  
"Nama ku API,,"

.  
"API? Aneh sekali? Kenapa tidak air?

.  
"Sudah ada lah yang namanya air,, masa aku mau make nama dia,nanti bisa bonyok aku oleh dia"

.  
"Hnn,Eh Api,,Nama lengkap mu siapa?"

.  
"BoBoiBoy Api"

.  
'Hah?! BoBoiBoy? I-itu seperti namaku'gumamnya dalam hati.

.  
"Lalu nama mu siapa?"

.  
"A-aku BoBo-iBo-y Ta-Taufan"

.  
"Boboiboy Taufan? Heei, nama kita ada boboiboy nya,dan lagian wajah kita juga sama"

.  
"Hmm?"

.  
"Apa kita ini kembar yang terpisahkan?"

.  
Where Cyclone?

.  
Pria yang bertopi miring yang berwarna biru tua dan dilapisi garis garis kuning kecil yang menghiasi topi nya yang polos itu pun memangku kan dagunya dan sesambil menatap semua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing masing,dan sesekali juga matanya menatap menuju ke arah bangku samping pojok kanan yang dekat di dinding, disana ada seorang pria yang beriris mata merah indah,dan memakai Topi yang menghadap ke depan datar sesambil mendengar kan sesuatu di alat khusus music, yang menarik pria itu untuk mendengarkan nya sesambil memejam kan mata dengan damai,sangat damai.

.  
"Hei!" Panggil Pria beriris gold sesambil menepuk bahu taufan keras,yang membuat taufan terbuyar dari lamunannya.

.  
"E-eh,Gempa,ada apa Gem?"Tanya Taufan dengan nada sedikit kikuk.

.  
"Ah tidak apa apa,Kau sedang apa? " Tanya Gempa sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja taufan.

.  
"A-aku tidak melakukan apa apa gem,"Ucap taufan sambil membuang pandangan nya menuju ke arah pria beriris merah yang ia lihat tadi.

.  
"Hmm, begitu,, hei Fan kamu mau tau ga nama yang nabrak kamu tadi itu siapa?"Ucap gempa sambil ikut ikutan memangkukan dagunya di atas meja dengan menggunakan tangannya.

.  
"Hmm,," ucap taufan ber"hmm" ria.

.  
"Nama dia itu api fan,," ucap gempa sambil menguncang bahu taufan.

.  
"Lalu?" Jawab taufan pendek dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju kepada pria iris merah.

.  
"Yah,tidak apa apa fan,menurut kamu,dia itu orang nya gimana? Nyebelin kan?"Ucap gempa sambil mengubah posisi kursi nya untuk mengarah ke samping taufan.

.  
"Hmm,,"

.  
"Hei! Kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak sebener nya? Daei tadi hanya 'hmm' saja!"Dumel gempa sambil mengebrak meja.

.  
"Hmm,aku mendengarkan mu, lanjutkan saja" Ujar taufan sesambil menatap fokus pria iris merah yang sedang berada di sana, ya di pojok kanan.

Gempa pun sekarang sudah mulai nampak kesal akibat perkataan teman baru nya yang dari tadi hanya sibuk ber "hmm" saja dan dengan menjawab apa pun sambil menoleh ke arah kanan,sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat?

.

dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah memasuki level 15 gempa pun berniat untuk mengikuti alur pandangan taufan yang tertuju ke arah mana dan ke arah siapa!

.  
Gempa pun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit,sesambil memasang auto fokus dimatanya,agar ia bisa melihat orang yang sudah menarik perhatian teman nya sejak tadi.

.

'Eh,, apa dia sedang melihat seorang pria bertopi merah hitam itu?'

.  
'ah! Yang benar saja' Gumam gempa sesambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,agar ia tidak berfikiran yang negatif terhadap teman barunya.

.  
"tampan sekali iris merah itu,,"Puji taufan sesambil menatap dalam dalam pria iris merah yang ia pandangi sejak tadi.

.  
Gempa pun menjadi sweatdrop seketika ketika mendengar ucapan barusan,,Oh baiklah dia rasa dia tadi berfikiran tidak negatif kepada temannya.

.  
"TA-TAUFAN! Sudah tutup matamu!"Ucap gempa sesambil menutup mata taufan dengan tangannya.

.  
"Huh,ada apa gem? Kenapa harus ditutup?"Tanya taufan dengan keadaan mata yang tertutup oleh tangan gempa.

.  
"Kau sudah gila fan,,"ucap gempa dengan dengan sibuk memper erat tekanan tangannya ke arah mata taufan.

.  
"Eh,gila? Maksudmu apa? Oh ya Lepasin dulu tanganmu yang menghalangi mataku ini,,"ucap taufan sambil menarik narik tangan gempa.

.  
"Tidak,tidak akan aku biarkan,"Ucap gempa langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

.  
"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau melepaskan tangan mu dimata ku? Tangan kamu kan bau gem!"Gerutu taufan sambil mejepit hidung nya dengan jari jari mungilnya.

"Karena kamu sudah gila,sudah tidak waras!"Ucap gempa dengan nada tinggi.

.  
"Ma-maksud mu apa?"Tanya Taufan sesambil melepas kan jepitan tangan di hidungnya.

.  
"Kau suka sama laki laki kan?!" Ucap gempa.

.  
"Eh,," ucap taufan terhenti karena ucapan gempa yang mampu membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara seribu bahasa.

.  
"Kau sudah gila,oke ikut aku ke WC sebentar"Ucap gempa sambil menarik tangan taufan

.  
"Buat apa?!"

.  
"Basuh wajah mu dari dosa,,"

.  
"Yaah,,kau kira aku pendosa apa!"Gerutu taufan.

.  
"Huh,,jangan ngeyel ayo cepat!"Tukas gempa sambil menarik tangan taufan.

.

"Heii,jangan di tarik tarik begitu ah!"Ucap taufan sambil menepis tangan gempa.

.  
Gempa pun memutar bola matanya malas.

.  
"Haii,, Sedang apa? Lagi main tarik tambang ya?"

.  
"Api ikut yaa,, boleh kan?"

.  
Gempa dan taufan pun saling berpandangan ketika mendengar ucapan teman baru mereka yang paling aneh itu.

"Hah?!"

.

.  
TBC :v nyawn aku next :v Tambah gaje:v emang iye:v wkwkw~~ Revieew ya~~


End file.
